


不同的正義2

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 不同的正義 [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: *純屬虛構，上升真人是笨蛋！！*制度方面韓國法庭為主，也許有些錯誤還請見諒墨希
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 不同的正義 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200452





	不同的正義2

**Author's Note:**

> *純屬虛構，上升真人是笨蛋！！
> 
> *制度方面韓國法庭為主，也許有些錯誤還請見諒
> 
> 墨希

早晨的鬧鈴是簡單的預設鈴聲，睜開眼的瞬間庸庸碌碌的平日又開始了，一成不變的日常，金知範在早餐給自己烤了兩片吐司，不過似乎烤得有些過頭，吐司呈現咖啡色，然後再配上一杯牛奶，一大早的沒什麼食慾，僅僅是這樣子就出門了。

經過隔壁那刪房門，金知範停下腳步看了一眼，經過假日的整理過後，他想洪周燦大部分的東西似乎都已經安置妥當，門上掛著一塊木牌，米白色的油漆粉刷，上頭貼上了乾燥花裝飾，然後寫了一個花體字的洪在中間，似乎是自己做的。很符合洪周燦的性格，細膩且有格調，以前學生時代他可還是美甲社唯一一個男社員，雖然那是金知範等人惡作劇，趁著洪周燦睡午覺的時候幫他填了美甲社團，不過洪周燦意外也做得很好。

金知範盯著那扇門沉思。放棄法官這條路只是金知範賭氣的原因之一，只不過另一個原因彼此似乎都沒打算再提起，或者說只是兩人心照不宣。

於是他又悶著腦袋在法院開著空調的冰冷辦公室忙了一整天，人類就是紛紛擾擾，什麼東西都可以提出告訴，或者另一個說法，任何時候都有人在犯罪，刑事23部的置物架天天都被卷宗給堆滿。接著還必須主持審判，犯罪事件的審判可不會太愉快，且稍有差池媒體就會大放厥詞，弄得人們雞犬不寧，說真的法官這樣的工作跟本不是人做的。

「知範啊，你不回去嗎？」發現時鐘的指針跨過數字十，李長埈看了眼坐在一旁辦公桌裡埋頭苦幹的後輩。

「快了，我這個案子處理完就走。」向李長埈看了一眼，接著馬上繼續手邊的工作，李長埈已經在架設行軍床，這是法院裡常見的景象，最近一個禮拜他都睡在辦公室，「哥你也不要一直睡辦公室比較好哦，好好休息才能做出正確的判決。」

「好的知道了，不過今天我還是要跟親愛的行軍床一起度過。」李長埈說著已經準備妥當，鑽上行軍床道了句晚安。

金知範看自己的右陪席就這麼睡了，開始收拾自己的東西，無意中看見桌曆，腦中突然靈光一閃。

七月三十一日。他嘗試過忘了這個日期，不過有些東西卻永遠忘不掉。在這個炎熱的仲夏最後一天，有個人在這天出現在這個世界上——那正是洪周燦。

學生時代過後就再沒幫對方慶生了，突然又過去送些什麼總覺得有些尷尬，雖然心底這麼想著，但金知範還是在回程的路上從攤販那包了些被鮮紅醬汁包裹的年糕，還點了一份炸雞，然後此時站在洪周燦家門口，盯著自製門牌上的姓氏看，猶豫著該不該敲門。

「嘛、一起吃宵夜？」金知範把手提袋提起，對著緊閉的門板說道，「不行，這樣感覺太普通了。」

「今天是個糟糕的日子，因為有人出生在這天……唉，這樣有太那個啥——」正當金知範還在準備等會按電鈴後要說什麼時，鐵灰色的門突然無預警的打開了。

先是一個女人走出來，長直髮、水汪汪的雙眼皮大眼，眼眶似乎有些濕潤，白皙的臉頰上還帶著淚痕，女人看見他的剎那同樣也是一陣錯愕，不過馬上禮貌的行了個禮打了招呼，同時後頭洪周燦也出現在門口，瞪大雙眼看著提著兩袋食物的金知範。

「知範？」女人離開後留下兩個男人站在門口對望，金知範手上的宵夜還舉著，洪周燦詫異的用眼神示意到。

「哦、沒事，剛那個是……跟女朋友吵架？」金知範放下提著食物的手，故作鎮定的問道，其實心裡一瞬間有些不知所措。

「說來話長。哇嗚，你是要請我吃宵夜嗎？」嗅著空氣中讓人無法忽視的炸雞香氣，洪周燦側過身子邀請金知範進入屋內，或者說邀請宵夜進屋。

這是金知範第一次進到這裡，和以前兩人大學時期在外面合租的套房感覺很相似，不是格局而是洪周燦總是能把自己的屋子裝飾得很有氣氛，還記得以前聖誕節還會在房間掛上燈飾，甚至是擺了一棵聖誕樹。

大地色系的米黃牆面與褐色的木質地板，就算只是日光燈的白燈也能使室內很有氣氛，牆角擺了一把吉他，另一邊則立著一架鋼琴。

洪周燦拿了兩罐燒酒和兩個玻璃杯，兩個人就著桌子席地而坐開始了宵夜的集會。洪周燦看起來心情很好，至少不像是剛和女朋友吵架的樣子，金知範心不在焉的啃著雞腿一邊想著剛剛離開的女人，空氣中似乎還有對方身上的一點玫瑰香水的味道，他不喜歡玫瑰的香氣，同時也覺得這香味豔麗的和洪周燦搭不上邊。

「你打算連骨頭一起吃下去嗎？」用筷子夾了一塊年糕塞進嘴裡，洪周燦打趣道，他看著金知範啃著那明明只剩骨頭的雞腿發呆，後者被唸了一句後才驚覺，連忙放下骨頭，喝一口清酒來掩飾自己的慌張。

「我只是在想這家炸雞挺好吃，是我們部長的爸媽開的。」

「又在找不像話的藉口了。」洪周燦笑了笑，毫不猶豫的撕開金知範的自尊心，某些時候這樣做挺有趣的，可以看見金知範紅透的耳根跟尷尬的笑容。

「嘛，那剛才你女朋友為什麼在哭啊？」金知範知道洪周燦一直都是那麼細膩，有什麼想法似乎藏不住，也就老實問了。

「那位不是我女朋友哦，我只是在採訪她而已。」洪周燦聳了聳肩說道，悄悄的觀察金知範的反應，嚥下口中的食物後又開口說道，「你知道之前有個知名公司上司騷擾女下屬的事情嗎？」

「我知道啊，43部負責的案子，因為是大公司還鬧上新聞版面。」

「對、不過後來法官宣判上司無罪，說是原因在女方身上，剛剛那位就是這件事情的受害者，我打算寫一篇報導。」洪周燦說。

「43部不意外，他們部長是觀念傳統的老男人，什麼男尊女卑，女人理所當然該為男人服務什麼的，他們部門每個女職員幾乎都做一陣子就調走了。」金知範思索了一下說道，法院裡的生態雖然才剛進去不久，但也了解的差不多了。

「不過，你最好不要插手這件事比較好。」金知範突然坐直身子，嚴肅的說道。

「怎麼？」

「那位後頭的背景很硬，惹到他沒有好下場。」金知範嚴肅的說著，洪周燦像是敷衍似的回幾句知道了，這話題就在這裡結束，他也不知道對方到底有沒有把他的話聽進去。

說真的兩個男人一起吃消夜也不會有什麼好聊的，頂多邊吃邊滑手機時不時閒聊個一兩句，吃完後金知範幫忙收拾杯盤狼藉的桌子，才離開這氣氛特別好的屋子，往隔壁自家大門走。

「你，千萬不要去招惹那位，聽到了沒。」打開自家大門又探出腦袋，一再叮嚀，實在無法對洪周燦放下心，因為洪周燦是一個想要做什麼就特別執著的人。

「知道啦、知道，不過知範、」洪周燦那雙看起來特別朦朧的眼眸對上金知範的視線。

「幹嘛？」

洪周燦的眼神藏了太多情緒，朦朧的讓人無法得知到底在想什麼，盯著金知範半晌才開口，「你沒有其他想說的話嗎？」

空氣在一瞬間停住，世界像是被消音一般，金知範欲言又止，有句話他該說，但是剛剛一直沒有說出來。

「——生日快樂。」

「謝啦，你果然沒有忘記。」洪周燦笑了一下，也不等金知範反應，馬上關上門留下有些不知所措的金知範。

倚靠著門板滑坐在玄關的地上。

他跟金知範的友誼或者更多結束在畢業的時候，就算過去了那麼長一段時間，還是無法輕易忘記，一點點小火星就能夠燎原。

不過金知範沒有提起，他也不會提起，因為他們就像是被蜘蛛網困住的昆蟲，越是掙扎只會越陷入其中。

*TBC


End file.
